criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ghosts of The Past/Dialogues
Previosly on Criminal Case Chief Bennett: Congrats , you and Diaz will pick up the prisoner from Grimsbrough. Diego: Grimsbrough, its been i while since i was the- Peter: Quick , you need to see this on TV! News Reporter: SWAT truck who transpored very dangerous criminal from Grimsbrough was attcked. Chief Bennett: Shit! Turn that damn thing off. Diaz, , go and investigate place of crime, NOW! And dont miss any datail! We need to find her, quickly. Chapter 1 Investigate Towm Entrance... Diego: Big mess , what you found here? Diego: Just piece of fabric? You are right, color of fabric is orange, like prisoner outfit. Diego: Kim will analyze it for us, now where is the person who dri- Hasuro: Oh my head... Wha- what happened here? Diego: Seat down buddy, need to ask you some questions. Ask Hasuro about attack... Diego: If you are ok now, we can start. Tell everything about a attack. Hasuro: Attack? Oh my head. Attack. I remember i enter the Town when one car cut my trace... Hasuro: ...i suddenly turn around and i end up in some mind of field. Hasuro: Then i saw her, Trish, running into the car, i start running for them. Hasuro: Then somebody, something, i dont know, hit me from my back. I back to truck when i saw you . If i remember anything else i will tell you. Diego: Do you rember licence plate numbers maybe, color of the car, anything? Hasuro: Yes, i just cant forget that numbers. FA 50C LK6. Diego: Ok, will issue a warrtent for that car. Diego: I dont know for you , but Chief gonna be ma- Diego: Sorry my phone. Lead Inspector Diego. Chief Bennett: , drop everything! I got a call from Cold storage, there was a murder. Diego: But Chief, what we gonna do with Trish? Chief: I told you, we will do that later, now go and inspect murder scene. Diego: You hear a Chief , lets put something hot and inspect cold storage. Investigate Cold storage... Diego: That woman, look at her . What kind of monster will kill on that way.. Wait i saw that way of murder somewhere. Diego: On that way Trish killed Jennifer Carter. She look familier, tho... You know her ? Oh yes, that hair, face its Trish! Well, karma is a bitch. Ok we know who is our vitim, what about other clues, ? Diego: Only one, again? Its not your day, but what you foun- Diego: Oh God no, not human remains, that is for sure Trish's flesh and skin but i dont touch it... Yes , i searched tought lots of stuff, vomit, human bones.. name it, but i cant do that to human flesh and skin. Diego: Also we need to inform Hasuro that his prisoner was murdered. Examine human remains... Diego: That clue is so gross, but under them you found.... a DVD Tape? Diego: Who use that prehistoric stuff anymore? Lets send it to Peter and see what he will find. Inform Hasuro about a murder... Hasuro: you back? You found Trish? Diego: Sorry, but Trish is dead. Hasuro: DEAD! Like murdered? Diego: Yes, any ideas who would kill her? Hasuro: About a 90% of USA,that's why Court decide to send her in Fario Maximum Security Prison. Also i remembered one more detail, she droped her prison cloth, she naked get into the car. Diego: I dont know hot that will help, but great. Also i am sorry because you will have more paperwork to do about all this. Diego: You have idea what to do next? Back and search deeply crime scene ? Diego: Ok, lets do it. Investigate Towm Entrance... Diego: Anything new glorious ? Diego: Again one clue? And that is prison uniform... Wait, isn Hasuro said that she had her prison outfit when she escaped. Diego: Right, mabe killer get back and leave it here. Look this have a hole, same size as like piece we found. Diego: You want to examine that? Be my quest buddy. Examine prison uniform... Diego: What you got there, hair samples? Kim will take care of that. Analyze Hair... Kim: Hey guys, i hear you investigate murder of prisoner from another city.. Kim: Thats gonna be intrensting, but yes i know, you re here because of hair sample. Kim: Hair is mixed with black, DNA from black hair belong to your victim's, but i didnt find any DNA from other hair, which belong to your killer. Kim: As you guessed, second hair is blonde,so your killer is blond also. Kim: Good luk with blondy killer . Analyze Video Tape... Diego: Peter, my buddy, told me you found something on that tape who will help to arrest Trish's killer. Peter: No. There is no evidence. Just very angry video. Deigo: Angry vido, i like 'em. Press play Peter! Video Tape record... Sophia: Maybe you dont know me Trish, but i know you very well. Sophia: You are the one who killed my young sister Jennifer because of stupid reason. Now is my turn pig. Sophia: I know you will be moved here, in Fario, and i will wait for you.. Sophia: And when you arrive, i will found you and cut every piece of you,slowly until you die in biggest pain! End of recording... Diego: Oh God, nothing is worse than sister of victim, believe me . Peter: I foudn her adress and told her to come here.She will wait for you in interrogation room. Talk with Sophia arter about a Tape... Diego: Good day i wish. Now would like to know why you send to, now late Trish Colletti Tape where you say that you will cut her piece by piece. Sophia: Oh, about... that, that is... Sophia: ... That is just a threat, i would never kill her. Diego: Really, judging by your face in video, you sound really serious. Sophia: Yes, but i never mean it , i dont gonna lie but i am glad somebody did kill her. She killed by sister because of stupid boyfriend. Analyze Piece of fabric... Diego: Kim, my dear Kim, what you found on that piece of fabric. Kim: Diego are you sure that found this? This is something you would find. Diego: That's rude Kim. Kim: Oh, i am sorry Inspector, now even that piee os small and there is nothing special on it, i found fingerprint on it. Kim: Just found a paper... Kim: ... There is is, fingerprint belong to ex restorant boss now homeless guy Logan Cox. Diego: I dont know about you , but Logan seems to live adventure life. Lets ask him what he know about Trish. Talk to Logan Cox... Diego: Logan Cox, right? This is from Fario PB. Logan: Cops? Really, what i did this time? Diego: I dont know, tell us what, maybe kidnapp somebody and then cut them? Logan: Kidnapp, killing? That is not me. Diego: Ok, then tell us why your fingerprints are on piece of fabric from prisoner uniform. Logan: Why? Five years i live like homeless cunt, even onther homeless people hate me. I just looking for something to you know use like tissue, but that piece of fabri was small and i throw them where i found them. Diego: Thanks for that, gross information dont go so far until we finish investigation. Logan: Like i have where to go. Autopsy Victim's body... Andre: I gotta say this is one gross murder, i watched documentary about this murder who happened 5 years ago and i never expected that killer will be curdered on worser way. Andre: Also beside that some piece of her missing, mostly chest and breast which you found them next to her.. Andre: I found trace of eggs on her face. Andre: They probably got there because our killer slap her... right her. I checked rest of her body and she dont have any trace of eggs. So that mean that.. Diego: ... our killer use eggs. Thanks to you Andre we are closer to ger egg-loving killer. Andre: Wait , i didnt finish. Murder wepon you loking for is big sharp blade with clean blade, like Butcher Cleaver. Find it to be sure. Later... Diego: I knew this case would tranfor into this. Missing killer is 90% murder. Diego: But you are right we need to recap this hell of case. Diego: Prisoner Trish Colletti, hated by 90% of whole country, judging by Hasuro, was found murdered. You also found her remains of chest... good for you.. Diego: Not just that. She was naked there, if she didnt die by blde she could by cold. Back to case, under her remains was a tape by Sophia Carter, sister of Trish victim Jennifer. Also there is homeless guy Logan who dont like govorment, it seems. Now our next move is, i dont know... Diego: You think we need to back to... Chapter 2 Chapter 3